Antes de cenar
by Halane
Summary: no yaoi ni shonen ai : Mitsukuni está en su cama con Mori, pensando mientras espera la hora de ir a cenar con su familia.


Hi! Bueno, mi primer fanfic de Ouran Host Club oO

La verdad es que no me daba salido NADA de esta serie que tanto me gusta, y al fin conseguí esta hisotira chiquitita. Mori es mi favorito (es que joooo, es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mono) y me apetecía sacar un poco de profundidad de la relación de estos dos. Aunque no este fic no es ni con mucho tan complicado como mi idea de cómo es su relación, pero bueno, creo que para entrar poco a poco en los fics de Ouran ya me llega ' A ver si os gusta ;) Kss!

NOTA: he usado Honey en este fanfic aunque ya sé que lo correcto es Hani (de Haninozuka) porque es la versión que más he escuchado por ahí. Si preferís Hani avisad y lo cambiaré... A mí me parece que Honey no le queda tan mal ;P (es que parece tan dulce como la miel XDD)

* * *

**Honey sabía que pronto sería hora de cenar y que tendrían que bajar al comedor. Pero no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Su padre estaba en casa ese día, y al pequeño host, que nunca se había llevado bien con él, no le hacía mucha gracia pasar la comida familiar aguantando sus miradas de reproche y las no menos insidiosas de su hermanito. Ni siquiera su madre, siempre dispuesta a obsequiarle dulces sonrisas de disculpa, era suficiente para que Mitsukuni se sintiera cómodo en esas cenas hostiles. Por eso había invitado a su primo a dormir. Para no estar solo. Porque Mori era el único que siempre lo apoyaba sin tener en cuenta más opiniones. Para su primo, Honey no tenía mas obligación que la de ser feliz, que era justo lo que el pequeño heredero quería. Nada de ser masculino contra su voluntad, de ignorar a Usa-chan, de dejar de ser lindo y adorable. Simplemente ser feliz. Y ahí, en su habitación, con la cabeza de Mori apoyada en su hombro, Honey era feliz, más feliz que en ningún otro momento del día.**

**Le gustaba cómo, cada vez que lo invitaba a dormir, subían a su habitación a esperar la hora de cenar y cómo, tras horas encerrados allí, tirados en la cama de dosel mullida y suave, jugando, hablando o sólo pensando en silencio, justo quince minutos antes de bajar, Takashi se quedaba dormido irremediablemente. Le gustaba cómo, sin que él dijera nada ni se moviera, su primo se giraba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas con su salvajemente despeinado pelo negro en la barbilla, y con su nariz en el cuello. Adoraba la manera en que su brazo largo y fuerte se colocaba sobre él, protegiéndolo y a la vez buscando su compañía como un enorme y leal perro negro que, sencillamente, necesita cuidar a su amo. Le encantaba cómo la respiración tranquila y rítmica le ayudaba a relajarse, y cómo Mori no despertaba aunque él jugueteara con los dedos grandes y huesudos de su mano gigantesca, enredándolos con los suyos, pequeños y delicados. Porque Honey quería a su primo más que a nadie, porque con Takashi, _su_ Takashi (ya que, en cierta forma, le pertenecía), siempre había sido él mismo. Porque Mori, con sus ojos grises, podía ver a través de los suyos, dorados y brillantes. **

**Honey sabía que, por cómo se trataban uno al otro, muchas de las chicas de Ouran pensaban que había algo más entre ellos. A Mitsukuni le molestaba mucho que creyeran algo así. No entendían nada. Era mucho más que eso. Por tradición, por costumbre, por instinto, Mori lo seguiría y serviría toda la vida, haciendo que cumpliera sus objetivos. Y, por ser tan amable y desinteresado, por haber conseguido ser más que un protector como el resto de su familia, Honey sabía que su primo velaría, ante todo, por su auténtica felicidad, no por hacer que fuera el heredero perfecto. **

**Sin embargo no se sentía en deuda con Takashi. Porque a su manera, el pequeño host ayudaba a su amigo también. Honey era objetivo, algo egoísta, parecía desprotegido y débil. Se complementaban. Dejaba que Mori volcara en él toda su atención, impidiendo que se dejara llevar por ese carácter sorprendentemente impulsivo. Lo obligaba a hablar cuando estaban solos, porque le daba miedo que fuera tan retraído, tan reservado. Porque lo conocía, y sabía que podía dejarse llevar si nadie le ayudaba a focalizarse. Él había sido quien le había propuesto hacer kendo, para que aprendiera a controlar su mente y su fuerza a la vez. Él le había pedido que entrara en el host club. Mori no pensaba aceptar. Tenía planeado ir con Mitsukuni, pero no participar en las actividades más que como simple espectador. Y al final había acabado siendo uno más, pasándolo tan bien como el resto, alegrándose cuando alguna niña vencía su timidez por él. A Honey le agradaba la dulzura con que la que Mori le hablaba de esas chicas, lamentando tener que rechazarlas, y le gustaba cómo siempre les enviaba una flor, una caja de chocolates o algún otro detalle para compensarlas y pedirles disculpas. **

**Honey llevó su manito libre (la que no sostenía a Usa-chan) de los dedos de Mori a su pelo, y lo revolvió juguetón.**

**- ¡Ta-kashi!- exclamó con su voz cantarina.- ¡Ya es hora de ir a cenar!**

**Mori abrió sus ojos grises lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces algo confundido. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, restregándose los ojos bajo la mirada alegre de Honey.**

**- ¿Ya estás listo?**

**- Aa.- la voz grave, ronca de sueño, pero con un inconfundible trasfondo alentador, hizo que Honey sonriera.- Sube, Mitsukuni.**

**El pequeño se abalanzó sobre él, acomodándose en su espalda como de costumbre. Honey se apoyó en el pelo negro de su primo mientras salían de la habitación.**

**- Después subirás otra vez a mi habitación¿ne, Takashi?**

**- Sí.**

**- Bien.- un suspiro resbaló de los labios del pequeño Haninozuka.**

**- No te preocupes, Mitsukuni. Cenaremos rápido.**

**- ¡Sí! Y entonces iremos otra vez a mi habitación y acostaremos a Usa-chan¿ne?**

**Mori sólo sonrió. Y aunque Honey no pudo ver su sonrisa, se sintió reconfortado. De todas sus cosas lindas, Takashi era, sin lugar a dudas, la que más necesitaba.**


End file.
